


Narumai Ghost Hunt Idea

by Wolfgirl147



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Mairu, Naru x Mai, NaruMai, Wolfgirl147
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl147/pseuds/Wolfgirl147
Summary: Just a passing thought, but a possible scene from a story I may write.





	Narumai Ghost Hunt Idea

**Author's Note:**

> As I was watching Ghost Hunt(the Ori-Kiri-Sama episode to be exact) this Friday, a thought struck me. The teachers were real morons and immature jerks. But, it got me thinking. What if, on one such case, the teachers (at least one) was a pedophilic pervert? So, an... older gentlemen, keeps harassing Mai during this case, and Naru gets fed up. It starts with him just acting like a boss. 'I would appreciate if you didn't so crudely handle my assistant in such a way.' to 'Keep your hands of Mai!' So, I decided to write a scene to try it out. If you like it, don't forget to comment and leave a Kudo!

     Mai let out a groan as she hauled the boxes onto the table in the empty meeting room.  Her body slumped against the cool metal and onto a wooden chair.  

"Man~" she whined.  "Why are these things always so heavy?"  She pushed her delicate fingers through her short hair, slumping further down.  She jumped as the door opened.

"Are you alright, Miss Mai?"  She looked at the man in shock.  It was the English teacher; Mr. Akihito Mitsaki.  His greying hair was chopped short, blending into his slightly sagging face.  His intense stare made her flush.  She tugged her short skirt down slightly, arranging her shirt into a tidy, and covering, position.  His sharp brown eyes caught the actions, leading his gaze down her legs and arms.  Mai fought against a shiver crawling up her skin.  

"A-ah," she stuttered, desperately trying to hide the waver in her voice.  "Mr. Mitsaki!  I apologize, I didn't see you there!"  His smile reached his eyes all to warmly.

"That's quite all right, Miss Mai."  She pressed herself against the large box behind her on the table as he took a step forward.

"Miss Taniyama's fine, Mr. Mitsaki."  Her voice seemed small to her; young.  Too young, she realized, as Mr. Mitsaki took another step towards her.  His sour grape breath brushed against her face as he slowly exhaled.  Her breath caught as his hand softly wrapped around her elbow, his thumb brushing the inside of her arm.

"Ah, but that would be too mature," he smiled, his face leaning in closer as Mai battled the want to breathe in order to avoid the smell of his mouth.  "For an adorable doll such as you, Miss Mai."  His other arm reached around her to rest on the box, his palm flat beside her face.  

"Is that so?" She tried --for all it was worth-- she _tried_ to keep her voice steady.  Instead, it squeaked in the middle of her words as she spoke.

"And all this heavy-lifting is bad for your back.  Please, allow me to escort you out; perhaps you should have a cup of tea."  Mai wanted to stay rooted to the spot.  She didn't want to go with the man.  Despite her silent protests, the man started leading her out of the classroom, His thumb still burning small circles into her arm.  

"I would appreciate it if you would unhand my assistant, Mr. Mitsaki."  Mai nearly wept with relief as she heard the cold steel in a voice that could only belong to Naru.  She fought a whimper as Mr. Mitsaki turned around to see her boss, letting his hand fall from her arm.  Only to let his fingers graze the small portion of skin without the protection of her shirt.  Naru pulled her away in an instant, his grip firm and familiar around her wrist.  

"You see, she shouldn't be slacking off on her duties."  His smile was cold as Naru shoved Mai behind him.  Just enough that he became a wall -- a shield -- between her and the teacher.  Chills ran down her back as Mr. Mitsaki smiled.

"Of course, Mr. Shibuya.  I understand."  His eyes rested on Mai, and she crept behind Naru a bit more.  "She seemed to have just lost her way, I was simply helping her find you."  

"That is very kind sir.  However, I assure you that your services are no longer needed."  His voice lost some of its Japanese accent, a British undertone thickening on his tongue.  "Good day."  With that, he quickly led Mai away.     

* * *

As soon as they were a few hallways away, Mai broke.  She slammed herself into Naru's back and clung for dear life.  Her tears soaked into his jacket.  He stood still, a silent pillar of protection.

"Thank you, Naru."  Her tears grew as he turned around, his arms hiding her from any wandering stares.  "Thank you!"  He still didn't speak, but Mai felt that deadly, protective shield lock in place.


End file.
